


Secrets

by writer171105



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Barbara Gordon is Batgirl, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, F/M, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Season/Series 02, Post-Season/Series 02 AU, Secret Relationship, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28832838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writer171105/pseuds/writer171105
Summary: Dick and Barbara had been dating for two years and, really, with friends and family like theirs, they were surprised no one had noticed.Slight AUish (As in Babs doesn't become Oracle and something else that happens during this which I will not spoil. Wally lives!)*I own nothing but the plot. All images used are not mine.*
Relationships: Barbara Gordon & Members of the Team (Young Justice), Barbara Gordon/Dick Grayson, Dick Grayson & Members of the Team (Young Justice)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Secrets

**Part 1:**

Dick and Barbara had been dating for two years and, really, with friends and family like theirs, they were surprised no one had noticed.

They hadn't really _meant_ to keep it a secret, but when the opportunity came up to mention it, they just didn't tell anyone. Besides, it spared them from the playful jabs and incessant teasing, which they were sure to receive. They also enjoyed the thrill that came from the secrecy, their shared moments and hidden smiles all the more meaningful. 

They met often, and as the pair had been friends for so long, no one questioned them going to lunch or to dinner together. It was only afterwards that they expressed their affections, the heated kisses in Gotham's less dodgy alleyways hidden from the press. 

During their 'night job' they expressed their feelings through playful flirting, done in such a way that it was written off by everyone as a game, which, in a way, it was, as Dick and Babs had a running bet: How long would the secret stay hidden? 

The only person who actually knew _(although Dick had his suspicions about Alfred)_ was Jim Gordon, as Dick, the constant gentleman, had gone to ask for his consent to date Barbara at the beginning. 

They just didn't realise how obvious they were being. 

**…::-::...**

"Yo, Dick, come here," Kid Flash, otherwise known as Wally West called his friend. 

Dick, sighing, joined the rest of the group. 

They were at Mount Justice, the OG team and Barbara being the only ones there. The team was split into two groups; Artemis, M'gann and Barbara standing on one side of the room, and Wally, Connor, Kaldur and Wally on the other. Dick joined the boy's group. 

"What is it, Wally?" 

The speedster grinned, "We were just discussing the sexual tension between you and BG." 

Dick was slightly taken aback. They couldn't _know_ , could they? 

He scoffed in reply, "I honestly don't know what you mean." 

"It is true, my friend," Kaldur agreed, smugly, "I have seen the way you look at each other." 

The girls looked in their direction. 

"What's this?" Artemis asked

Connor grinned, "We were just discussing the looks Dick and Barbara have been throwing each other." 

Artemis grinned feraly, " _Yes_! They've been doing it for _years_!" 

Dick coughed, "We're right here you know." 

Everyone elected to ignore him. He shot an exasperated look at Barbara, who mirrored it with equal strength. 

Their team-mates continued to discuss their possible, yet _actual_ , interest in each other. 

After a few excited whispers between the girls, Barbara was shoved forwards towards Dick, as Wally did the same to him, ending up with the pair only inches apart. 

"Look, Dick," Barbara began, a slight hint of amusement in her eyes that only Dick could see, "This isn't exactly what I'd planned, but, will you go on a date with me?"

Dick stared at her for a short moment before responding, "Babs, this isn't what I'd planned either, but," he got down onto one knee and pulled a small box from his pocket, "will you marry me?" 

Barbara stared at him, as did the team. It was so silent you could hear a pin drop. 

Breaking out of the spell, Barbara knelt to his level and kissed him passionately. Dick responded with equal reverence . Once they broke apart, Barbara gave him her brightest smile, "Yes," she whispered, " _God_ , yes!" 

Grinning broadly at her, Dick took the ring from the box and slipped it on to her finger. They both then stood up, and kissed again. The team were gaping at them. 

The newly engaged couple turned to face them. 

"W- _what_ - _when_?" Wally stuttered, at a complete loss for words. 

Barbara smirked, "Dick and I have been dating for the past two years." 

"And you _kept_ that from us?" Artemis exclaimed in shock. 

Dick shrugged, "We didn't tell anyone." 

"Not even Bruce?" 

Dick shook his head, "Babs' Dad is the only one we've told."

While they were talking, they failed to notice the latest Robin, Tim, entering the room. 

"Uh, what's going on?" 

Everyone turned to face him. Dick and Babs shared a mischievous smile. 

"We're engaged," they announced. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is currently a WIP. I hope to update within the next day or so, so please bare with me.
> 
> I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> If you like it, please leave a Kudos or a comment. They really inspire me to continue. 
> 
> Have a great week! 
> 
> ❤️


End file.
